The One With All the Betting
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Jack and Judy love their children, but they love making money off them even more. After Monica and Chandler's wedding, they secretly meet with the other parents there to see who guessed what correctly like they have ever since the Friends were friends. Do parents know their kids or do they know their kids? ONE SHOT.


**This was just a little scene I had in my head tonight that seemed funny and potentially true for behind the scenes of the show, and I wanted to share. Yes I realize the parents probably never met before, but that is the beauty of fiction ;) I am just having some fun :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay," Jack said, closing the door behind them. "They just went to get their photos taken now." It was the day of Monica and Chandler's wedding, and they had all agreed to meet after the ceremony.

"I can finally release my breath," Judy sighed. It had been touch and go there wondering if her daughter would finally become a wife. Granted it was Chandler, but he was better than nobody. They were in a private room with Gloria and Joey Sr. Tribbiani and Charles and Nora Bing. Leonard and Sandra Green hadn't been invited, and Phoebe's biological mother, Phoebe, hadn't been around much lately, so she hadn't been invited either.

"Who knew our little boy would finally get married," Charles a.k.a. Helena sighed.

"I had faith in him," Nora scoffed. She touched up her makeup with her handheld mirror. She wanted to look nice for when her boyfriend arrived.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. Judy pulled out the piece of paper that had been tucked into her blouse. It was a tradition of the parents to make bets on their kids that Jack and Judy had started back when they all started hanging out together. It provided them with a way of keeping tabs on what was going on, and it was fun to make money.

"Chandler freaking out before the wedding and running away," she read. "That was...Joey Sr."

"Yes!" Joey Sr. exclaimed, pumping his fist. He had been grateful that Monica and Chandler had invited him and Gloria. He was pretty sure Joey had something to do with that.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"Fifty," Judy answered. Jack reached for his wallet and pulled out the cash. Helena handed over fifty as well.

"I still can't believe he did that," Jack sighed.

"Good business for me," Joey Sr. chuckled.

"Next," Helena said.

"Monica hurting herself in some way on her wedding day," Judy read. She had heard from Rachel that her daughter went headfirst onto the floor in her excitement about getting married.

"Me!" Nora cried, bouncing.

"I got in on that," Jack said.

"Me too," Gloria chimed in.

"That's twenty," Judy told them. More money was exchanged.

"Okay, what else?" Jack asked.

"Joey being late for the ceremony."

"I knew he would be. A momma knows her son," Gloria smiled.

"That's sixty," Judy said. Jack groaned as he handed it over. He was losing badly. Gloria winked at him as she put away her cash.

"Rachel trying to make the day about her," Judy read next. "That was mine."

"How do we know all this stuff?" Joey Sr. asked. Not that it really mattered.

"Oh, please. The kids talk," Judy scoffed. "Apparently Rachel cried about being alone in order to stall for Chandler's absence, but technically, it still counts."

"Fine," Joey Sr. grumbled. He handed over the ten dollar bill to Judy. She took it, smiling brightly at him.

"Ross spreading a rumor," Judy went on. They all looked at each other.

"I don't think he has yet. That's still in play," Jack commented. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Phoebe threatening Ross."

"I heard about that one," Jack chuckled. "It was very funny. Rachel said Ross almost cried." They all laughed.

"Ten dollars," Judy said after.

"Me," Helena waved.

"Me," Nora said.

"Me," Joey Sr. grinned.

"And me," Gloria said, holding out her hand.

"Are we the only ones who think our son wouldn't get threatened?" Judy asked. Jack bowed his head. "Oh, Jack..."

"Sorry, Judy."

She sighed, giving everyone their money. Her wallet was getting light.

"How many more?" Nora asked.

"Last one. Monica's already pregnant," Judy read. "Gloria guessed that."

"Haven't heard," Jack said. He and Judy had disagreed that Monica was pregnant. She would have told them.

"That was a big one. One hundred dollars," Judy smiled. "We'll see yet."

"She isn't," Jack added.

"She is," Gloria argued. "She's glowing. Just wait and see."

...

"Did you hear? Monica's pregnant. Ross said so," a guest said in a hushed voice to the person beside them. Judy and Jack's jaws dropped. They couldn't lose this bet! They hurried to find Monica.

"Ohhh sweetheart!" Judy cried, reaching for Monica's stomach.

"Not pregnant," Monica said firmly. Judy stared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Damn that Ross, giving everyone unnecessary heart attacks.

"Okay then," Jack said.

"Tell Ross to fix it," Monica called after them. Jack and Judy promised as they went to find the others.

"So?" Joey Sr. asked.

"Monica is not pregnant," Judy sighed. Gloria handed over her money reluctantly.

"And Ross did start a rumor!" Jack said happily. Joey Sr. handed over his money too. They had almost won.

"Do we know our kids or do we know our kids?" Judy asked, smirking.

"Okay, so it's time for the reception. Don't speak of this to anyone," Jack warned. "If our kids know we're betting on them all the time, it'll take the fun out of it."

The others agreed before going their separate ways.

"Too bad Leonard and Sandra missed out," Judy said.

"Next time," Jack smiled.

"Ten bucks says Nora will be having sex with her boyfriend in the bathroom at some point," Judy snickered.

"Ten bucks says Chandler will embarrass you in some way," Jack countered. They both started to laugh out loud as they walked to the reception area. They both won.

**The End**


End file.
